An electricity meter (or an electric meter) is a device that measures the amount of electric energy that is consumed, for example, by a residence, by a business, or by a particular electrically-powered system.
For example, an electric utility company generates electric energy, and then distributes and sells it to customers. The electric utility company installs an electricity meter at the customer's premises (e.g., home, office, enterprise, or the like), to monitor the electric energy consumed by the customers. The electricity meter is read, for example, once per billing period (e.g., once per month); and the electricity consumption data is then used by the electric utility company for billing purposes.